Electronic devices may be equipped with various interfaces to enable power and/or data delivery to and from the device. One example of such interface is the Universal Serial Bus (USB), which may be used in many types of apparatuses such as for example mobile phones, laptops, tablets, PDAs, and the like. The same interface may be also used in accessories such as for example audio headsets, wall chargers, spare battery packs, keypads, docking stations, external hard drives, or camera grips. Power and data interfaces may take various forms including both wired and wireless interfaces. One example of a wired interface is the USB Type-C connector, which enables devices to communicate according to many data communication standards, such as for example USB 2.0, USB 3.0, and USB 3.1, as well as any future revisions thereof.